Birth of a Legend
by Shade the Hero Project-X
Summary: How did Peter Pan end up in Neverland and how did he become the fun-loving hero that he is today? Dive into this epic prequel where faith, trust and pixie dust can mean the difference between life and death.


**Prologue**

London. A city filled with history and wonder. A place of peace and tranquility. A place where the neighborhoods are filled with flourishing flower gardens and beautiful lawns. Every old neighborhood was the same, except for the famous Darling House.

"Give that back!"

"No, I saw it first!"

"Give it!"

Two children ran down the hallway of the upper floor. The younger one was chasing after her older brother. "Peter! Give it back!"

"Can't catch me Wendy!" The older boy who had just recently turned nine was trying to outrun his seven-year old sister.

Wendy was starting to catch up when she tripped over the family dog's tail and fell, landing hard on her knee. Right away she cradled her knee and started crying. Peter stopped and laughed.

"What's the matter? You giving up already?" But Wendy wasn't listening to her brother, she was too busy hugging her knee.

"What's going on up there?" Came an older female voice from downstairs as a woman wearing a light purple dress as she had exited her study to see what all the commotion was about. When she reached the top she saw her daughter on the floor crying and picked her up, hugging her close as she did so.

"It's alright dear, shhh, let me see it." The mother cooed her daughter, trying to calm her down. She then looked at her son. "What happened?" She asked with a stern gaze.

"It was her fault, she wasn't looking where she was going." He protested, trying to keep himself out of trouble.

"That's not fair! Toodles tripped me!" Wendy snapped back through her sniffling.

"Oh, I'm sure Toodles didn't mean to trip you sweetheart. It was an accident." The mother replied. "Why were you chasing your brother?"

"Because he took my doll." Wendy cried.

The mother looked down at her son, "Is that true?"

Peter got mad and revealed the doll as he shook his hand at Wendy. "But it's my doll! It was named after me!"

The doll in question was old and hand stitched of a boy in green cloths, with a red feather in his green hat and a small dagger on his side. The mother held out her hand, indicating that the boy give it to her, which he did after a few moments of uncertainty.

"No, Peter, the doll wasn't named after you. You were named after him." She replied.

"Huh?!" Peter asked, completely confused. "I was named after a doll?!"

Wendy laughed.

"It's not funny!" Peter shouted with a pout.

"Yes it is!" Wendy replied, still giggling.

Their mother walked into Wendy's room, Peter followed, his mother's statement made him curious. As she walked over to the windowsill the last rays of the sun cast a reflection on the picture frame on Wendy's nightstand. The picture was of a girl with short, light brown hair in a purple dress standing next to her mother in a blue dress.

"Peter," She called over to her son, indicating that he sit down in front of her as she took a seat at the windowsill. She sat her daughter down right next to her. "You know your sister was named after my mother, your grandmother, Wendy."

"Yes." Both replied.

"But, I never told you who your brother was named after, and I realized I should have a long time ago" She continued.

She pulled out one of her books they she herself had written. It was a published novel, one that was nominated for the best seller's list. Peter took the book and read the cover. "Birth of a Legend, by Jane Darling. Are you going to read us your book mother?"

"Why, yes I am. I should have read them to you a long time ago. Your uncle was younger than you when he and I first started listening to these stories."

"Uncle Danny?" Wendy asked, wiping away the last of her tears, her knee forgotten.

"Yes." Jane replied. She opened the book and looked between her two children. "What would you say if I told you there was an entire island hidden in a star in the night sky?"

"Really? How?" Wendy asked. Peter folded his arms. "I don't believe it. How can there be an island in the sky? Wouldn't it just fall?"

Jane smiled, seeing some of her younger self in her son. "You would think that, but it's true. It's called Neverland. It's a magical place where you never grow up, and if you believe and have faith, you can even fly."

"Wow..." Wendy said, amazed. Peter huffed and sulked by resting his folded arms on his raised knees and rested his chin on his arms.

"How can people fly mommy?" Wendy asked.

"Well dear, why don't we start at the beginning..."

* * *

_**I've had this story in the back of my mind for a few years now, trying to think of how Peter Pan was able to fly, how he found the lost boys, how he ended up in Neverland, and how he made a mortal enemy out of Captain Hook. Well, you find out the answers to all of these questions and more in this story, hope you enjoy! **_


End file.
